Ginevra Molly Weasley
by Captain113518931
Summary: What has changed in Ginny's life? Read and find out.


**This story was written for the Qudditch League Fanfiction Competition. The prompts i have used are Winter, Candle and Slate.**

* * *

It was an awful winter day. Snow was decanting through the clouds and thunder boomed and clapped like a drum kit collapsing. Harry and Ginny sat inside their home in Godric's Hollow. Harry had his arm draped around his wife as they lounged on their sofa, playing their baby James Sirius Potter. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace and many pictures of friends and family were packed on the mantle piece. A large red rug was stretched out on the earthy floorboards and a mahogany coffee table cluttered with candles sat on top of it. The candles were something Harry and Ginny had always done on miserable winter days. They made the house more warm and cosy. The room was peaceful and tranquil. Ginny snuggled in closer to Harry, as he embraced her shoulders tightly and tickled his one year old son's tummy.

It had been a few years since the aptly named Battle of Hogwarts had occurred. Those years had been very difficult for Ginny. She had to cope with the loss of her brother as well as study for her NEWTS and keep Harry and Ron out of trouble. While she often had Hermione's help she still felt like she was drowning...but she managed to pull through. She eventually began to play for the Holyhead Harpies and married Harry. However she soon retired to have a family with Harry. Ginny had never been happier and now that they had James, Ginny felt that she could restart with a clean slate.

"Harry?" Ginny said softly.  
"Yes?" Harry replied  
"Do you remember when we were younger and-"  
"And you had a huge school girl crush on me? Yes I remember that." Harry said cheekily.  
"I did not." Ginny replied defiantly.  
"Oh really? I distinctly remember a blushing wide-eyed first year running to their room simply because I was sitting at their dining table. Not to mention that the very same first year had been talking about me all summer." Harry laughed.  
"I'll have you know that i did not run back to my room because you were there. I went back because i forgot something...and i didn't talk about you all summer."  
"That's not what Ron said."  
"Oh, so your going to listen to Ron...my silly brother who lost the rings at our wedding?"  
"You do have a point." Harry said as they burst into fits of laughter.  
"Anyway...as i was saying, do you remember my first year at Hogwarts? When you saved me from that awful diary?"  
"Of course. Why?"  
"I just wanted to make sure that you knew that...I first fell in love with you then."  
"Really? I could have sworn you loved me well before that." Harry said light heartedly.  
"It's like you said...it was a school girl crush."  
"Well I'm glad I did save you...because if i didn't we wouldn't have this little guy." Harry tugged at James' tiny toes.  
"Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if you did...die in the Battle of Hogwarts. Like Fred." Ginny confessed solemnly. She often thought that if Harry didn't survive, she wouldn't survive either. She hated imagining her husband lying on the stone floor of the Great Hall. Dead, cold, alone. Like Fred. It was something she just couldn't escape, no matter how hard she tried.  
"I think everyone would be just fine. I don't think Ron and Hermione or even Neville, would let Voldemort triumph."  
"What about me? What would've happened to me?" Ginny sounded frightened.  
"I'm sure everyone would've taken care of you." Harry comforted.  
"I know. I just hope that our precious man won't have to go through what we went through." Ginny said motioning to James. "He won't," Harry said softly, "we fought to hard for that to happen." Ginny smiled. Harry always knew what to say to make her feel better. "I wonder what he'll be like when he grows up?"  
"I have a feeling he'll grow up to be strong, brave and stubborn like his mum...and he'll have devilishly handsome good looks like me." Ginny laughed at her husband.  
"I hope he grows up that way. I hope he grows up happy."  
"I reckon he will. We'll make extra sure of that."

It didn't take long for the cold Winter storm to pass. Ginny put on her Winter gear and went for a walk. She thought about the things she and Harry had said. The conversation had comforted her. She smiled as she thought about her sons future. She couldn't wait for him to start his journey through Hogwarts. She knew he was destined for success and greatness, just like his father. She wouldn't care what house he was sorted into. She wouldn't care whether he got a thousand detentions or none. She just wanted her son to be happy and she knew he would be. This gave Ginny some peace of mind and made her extremely happy. Ginny then thought about her life. She remembered her family holiday to Egypt. She remembered the warmth of the sun and the sand between her toes, however, the thing she remembered the most was her families smiling faces. Everyone had been so happy. Now that Ginny had her own family, she saw that holiday differently. When she was a child, it was a simple family holiday, but now that she's older she understands that it was an escape. It was a way out of the stresses of daily life and the brewing war that was to dominate most of her teenage years. However as Ginny thought of the past, she couldn't help but look forward to the future. Especially considering James was soon going to have a little playmate.

* * *

**Love it, hate it, please let me know and review :) Thanks for reading.**

**-Captain113518931**


End file.
